thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 11 Disney Princess Conspiracies
(The shortened opening) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. Disney Princesses. (Pictures of various princesses from classic Disney animated films are shown as NC speaks. The people playing the princesses at Disney theme parks are shown at some points as well) NC (vo): They represent everything kind, ethical, powerful and beautiful. And absolute clickbait whenever mentioned online. (Images of various YouTube videos with more than 60,000,000 views, which are connected to Disney Princesses in one way or another, are shown) NC: (smiling) This is my feeble attempt to cash in on that! NC (vo): Why do we love to talk about them so much? They represent what we want to be, but have been criticized often for either being too flawed or too perfect. Maybe that's one of the reasons we like to write conspiracies about them. Fan theories and gossip that often get proven to be true or false. It's humanizing to think there are secrets behind those flawless smiles that might actually make them more complex, or even more simple. Blogs, forums and fan sites have gone nuts coming up with their own reasons on why certain things are the way they are. And, truth be told, I've come up with a few as well. This is a combination of them to give you a new point of view on the fairy tales you thought you knew so well. NC: And we're gonna look at the Top 11 of them here today. Why Top 11? (holds up index finger) Because I like to go one step beyond. So, sit back and enjoy the Top 11 Disney Princess Conspiracies! (Cut to the forest of fir trees at night as the caption "The Top 11 Disney Princess" zooms in and "Morning Mood" by Edward Grieg plays. Then, all of a sudden, a big explosion occurs! The night sky background changes to the erupting fire, while the caption "CONSPIRACIES" is added and the menacing organ music starts playing. This will be the interlude footage throughout the video. The number 11 zooms in) #11 NC (vo): Number 11: Beauty and the Beast takes place in Notre Dame? (The alternating clips from the aforementioned movies are shown. By the way, a big fuck-up: Notre Dame is the name of the cathedral located in Paris) NC (vo): We know that the story is set in France, despite only one person (Lumiere) having a French accent. NC: But...why would they all be speaking English anyway... One conspiracy at a time! NC (vo): But where exactly in France is it? The theory is that not only could it possibly be around Notre Dame, but maybe it all happened at the exact same time Quasimodo and Frollo were having their...um...adventures. My first thought is that it's false, because Notre Dame seems like such a giant place full of tall buildings, and Belle's village seems very quaint and small. (Some pictures of small French towns are shown) NC (vo): But, doing research, there does seem to be not only quite a few towns over the years, but also mountains and landscapes very similar to the ones they explored. (Back to the movies) NC (vo): Seeing how the Beast was transformed and people seemed to have just forgotten or ignored him as their prince, maybe this gave a chance for the Church to take over, and Frollo to rule. NC: Hell, it's established at the end that the gargoyles... NC (vo): ...aren't part of Quasimodo's imagination. Maybe they did something to piss off the same enchantress that transformed the Beast! NC: But still, there's no hard evidence. Unless at one point, Belle had her nose so deep in a book that she just accidentally walked by the bell tower... (One clip from ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame showing Paris from above is shown, zooming on...Belle reading a book!) NC (vo): Holy shit! There she is! (''An arrow points at her) I'm not kidding, that's a real scene from Hunchback of Notre Dame! When Quasimodo is singing the song "Out There", you can clearly see Belle walking by. NC: Well, we may not have an official word from the creators, but that's a pretty big clue right there. NC (vo): So, does Belle live in Notre Dame? Let's hope so. Because a battle between Frollo and the Beast would be friggin' awesome! (Two clips are shown: one of the Beast roaring as Belle leaves the castle, and one of Frollo falling to his death) #10 NC (vo): Number 10: Lilo and Stitch's namesake. NC: Okay, I know Lilo isn't technically a princess, but... NC (vo): I think she dressed up like one in TV show! Does that count? I'm saying that counts. (A screenshot from ''Lilo and Stitch: The Series is shown, showing Stitch holding a blaster gun and Lilo wearing a princess dress and a "axe-in-the-head" hat. The episode in question is named "Spooky". This is followed by clips from the original movie'') NC (vo): Not much thought has been given to the meaning of the names that these characters have. Stitch is a weird enough name for an alien, Nani is a basic term for "beautiful", and...well, there's a guy named Bubbles, we're not exactly gonna interpret much from how they're called. (FUCKING BUBBLES!) But if you look a little deeper, you'll discover that "Lilo" is actually a Hawaiian term having two definitions: "generous one" or "lost". "Generous one" is an obvious meaning, it's a Disney movie and she can obviously be very nice. But "lost" obviously has a connection to the loss of her parents, and how her family, or what's left of it, is growing further apart. NC: Okay, I guess that kinda connects, but so what? NC (vo): Well, when Stitch enters their life, things get more hectic, but he also manages to help their connection. And what does "stitch" mean but "to patch things up", bring two separated pieces closer? NC: So, the actual title to Lilo and Stitch could just as easily be called... NC (vo): (the caption of what he says appears on screen) "Lost and Pulled Together". This suddenly gives a deeper relevance to what was seemingly a simple title. So, we see maybe there's more in a name than we thought with this movie. NC: I guess that's interesting, but we still don't know why the Warner Brothers have a sister who's just randomly named Dot... (A picture showing Yakko, Wakko and Dot standing near the Warner Bros. logo is shown. Yakko and Wakko are connected to the "Warner Bros" caption in the logo, while Dot is connected to...well, the dot) NC: (surprised, yelling) Oh, my God! MY LIFE MAKES SENSE!Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Transcripts Category:Articles that need improvement Category:Top 11